


the hunter exam except it’s leopika

by frogust



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogust/pseuds/frogust
Summary: "The first thing that struck Leorio when he laid eyes upon the blonde boy in a hammock was his beauty... Cat-like eyes framed by golden strands of hair, analyzing the situation around him in a detached way... When his gaze found Leorio, a chill travelled down his spine. His gray-ish eyes held disdain and cold assessment. The man instantly took a disliking to him- who was he, to look down on Leorio?And then, later, that disliking manifested itself into a full-blown argument (it’s MR. Leorio), which carried itself onto the rain-soaked deck, and Leorio watched Kurapika’s eyes flash and water drip down his face as he yelled. There was something satisfying about breaking down the boy’s aloof facade into heated rage..."
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my latest hyperfixation. because they deserve some happiness, and because kurapika could turn me straight.
> 
> disclaimer: this is probably my worst work, and i strongly dislike it. so. beware

The first thing that struck Leorio when he laid eyes upon the blonde boy in a hammock was his beauty. Actually, right before that he had been amused by the sight of a figure swaying back and forth in said hammock, ignoring the chaos of the situation around them in favor of reading the thick book in his hands. But, when he looked up, that was what Leorio noticed. Cat-like eyes framed by golden strands of hair, analyzing the situation around him in a detached way. It appeared to be a boy, but Leorio wasn’t sure- there was an androgyny to his face and his mannerisms. When his gaze found Leorio, a chill travelled down his spine. His gray-ish eyes held disdain and cold assessment. The man instantly took a disliking to him- who was he, to look down on Leorio?

And then, later, that disliking manifested itself into a full-blown argument (it’s MR. Leorio), which carried itself onto the rain-soaked deck, and Leorio watched Kurapika’s eyes flash and water drip down his face as he yelled. There was something satisfying about breaking down the boy’s aloof facade into heated rage. Maybe he should be a little guilty, but still- he wasn’t undeserving.

When Kurapika first beheld Leorio, he didn’t instantly dislike the man. He looked a bit sleazy, but who were they to judge his appearance? However, his opinions instantly solidified firmly into a near-hatred when the taller man started talking. He was a typical straight man, apparently; he wanted money, booze, and women. Distasteful and lewd. Of course, Kurapika sensed that he wasn’t being entirely truthful. Leorio’s eyes held a deeper wisdom that wasn’t apparent until they were face-to-face in a shouting match. The Kurta was not guilty about their argument- his clan had been insulted, and he would never accept that.

It took a little boy in an atrocious green outfit to calm the two of them down. Kurapika realized Gon’s intentions- the boy was honest and easily trusting, it seemed, but not naive. He was smart in an instinctive way, a parallel to the blonde’s careful, logical, analysis. Leorio did not realize, but he was grateful to be out of that deul, as he had a feeling he would have lost. The conviction in Kurapika’s eyes was even more frightening than the coldness.

After that, they seemed to get along better. Kurapika even called him “Mr. Leorio”, and Leorio knew to avoid the topic of the Kurta clan. They watched each other, a gradual respect forming through their journey to the beginning of the Hunter exam. During the first phase, they even had a serious discussion, through panting breaths, and Leorio revealed his true motivations for becoming a hunter. Kurapika tried not to look at the man’s bare torso as he ran (in a very odd manner); he was surprisingly fit under the obnoxious suit. He was uncomfortable with the thought, until Leorio revealed his age (19?!), and then he was uncomfortable in a different way.

The blonde’s respect for Leorio dropped again during the third phase, when he risked 50 hours of their time to feel up the female prisoner. Typical straight man, Kurapika thought, rolling his eyes. During the same phase, however, Leorio watched as Kurapika punched a giant blue guy right in the face with enough force to kill him. It was impressive, albeit scary, but the smaller boy’s strength made Leorio all the more intrigued. Something about the way his personality seemed to switch and juxtapose itself, and the ambiguity of his appearance was compelling, and the man felt himself being drawn in. He wasn’t sure what that meant.

As they sat in that godforsaken room for 50 hours, Leorio fighting the urge to stab Tonpa and simply face the consequences, they talked. Not a deep discussion, but not small talk, really. In between each book he read, Kurapika would take a short break, stretching and walking around the room, or nibbling on something from his satchel. When he spotted Leorio watching him, he held out his hand, in a silent peace offering, and the man took half of his food. It was good, but even the taste didn’t help to clarify its identity.

“Whadya think the next phase’ll be?” Leorio asked, breaking the silence. Well, not complete silence- Gon and Killua were running around, doing exercises that Leorio couldn’t even attempt and shrieking with delight as they hit each other with various objects.

“I’m not sure…” Kurapika said, after a moment of thought. His voice was soothing, neither masculine or feminine, but it commanded attention. Leorio thought, absently, that he liked listening to the Kurta talk. “I hope we won’t have to fight amongst ourselves, but it appears that this is where it’s going.”

“As long as I don’t have to fight any of you… or Hisoka. Or that ninja motherfucker,” Leorio mused, shuddering. He could hold his own with a knife, but his new friends were skilled. And the clown pedophile scared the shit out of him, if he was being honest. Kurapika’s lips twitched into a small smile, and Leorio decided he liked that. He vowed to try to make the Kurta laugh- that was something he’d like to hear.

The blonde picked up a new book, settling back into his seat. Leorio watched him for a moment, watched his brow furrow in concentration. Then he decided to follow the boys’ lead and work out, just to feel like he was actually getting something done.

It was very distracting. Kurapika tried to focus on the words in front of him, but the sounds of Leorio moving around and panting from exertion kept interrupting his thoughts. He looked up to see the shirtless man (why did he feel the need to keep taking off his shirt) doing lunges in front of him. The sight was… interesting. Kurapika didn’t like labels on himself- he didn’t mind being referred to as a woman, and he generally wasn’t attracted to any one gender. So normally, he could admit his basic attraction to a sweaty man with abs. However, the fact that this was Leorio, an obnoxious straight boy who was motivated by money and touching women… Kurapika could not be attracted to him. 

He looked at the timer. Only twenty more hours of this hell.

After what felt like way longer than that, they were free, and onto the next phase.

They found each other on the second day.

Leorio was only mildly angered at the boy’s antics- he was used to his detached logic, and apparently watching Leorio get played by Tonpa and the weird-ass monkey dude was the best reaction to the situation. It was cathartic to watch Tonpa spin head-over-heel because of Kurapika’s graceful, neatly-placed kick.

That night was only slightly awkward. They had found an area with dense brush, and the side of a small cliff concealed by leaves offered some semblance of a shelter.

“Looks pretty good to me,” Leorio said, shifting back and forth awkwardly as he stood in front of the mass of leaves. Kurapika nodded in apparent agreement, and then proceeded to kneel down and crawl into the bush. There was a tiny opening that indicated that the inside was hollow- hopefully there was enough space.

Kurapika made it inside the bush easily enough, and he sat down in the grass with a sigh. It was small- they could kneel only, and sleeping would be uncomfortable, but at least they were concealed. Leorio crawled in after him, grunting and grumbling with discomfort. He smacked his head on a branch and yelped, and Kurapika tried not to laugh. The man was a bit gangly and ridiculous, and in the dim light, he looked even more so.

“Man, this is some bullshit. This can’t be legal,” He groaned, pulling himself up to sit next to Kurapika. Together, they leaned against the side of the cliff. Hard rocks dug into Leorio’s back, but he was too tired to care.

“This is what we signed up for, I suppose. It could be worse,” Kurapika replied, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. “I just would like to take a bath.”

“Yeah, you smell bad,” Leorio chuckled.

“I do not!” The Kurta opened his eyes to glare at the man, only to find him already watching him, with a grin on his face. He softened a bit, and his stomach did an odd sinking motion. “You smell worse, Leorio.”

“There’s a river in the middle of the island. I found it on accident- it’s pretty well hidden. We can bathe there, tomorrow.”

“Alright, but we had better be careful. I’d rather not be caught with my pants down, literally,” Kurapika yawned, sliding down to lie on the grass. He’d taken off his outer layer, and he folded it into a semi pillow-like lump to rest on. Leorio followed suit with his jacket, and their thighs and shoulders ended up pressed against each other. He felt the points of contact very clearly.

“Good night, Kurapika,” He whispered, but there was no response. When he looked over, the other boy was already fast asleep. He looked peaceful, for once, and his mouth was opened slightly as he breathed. Leorio reflected for what felt like the tenth time how pretty the boy was. He tried not to think about that one too hard, though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a bit spicy. i literally just wanted them to take a damn shower cause i was rewatching and i was like "these boys must be nasty af"

Leorio woke to find something jabbing hard into his side. He groaned and rubbed his eyes blearily before blinking them open. It was still dark, if the stars shining through the gaps in the leaves above his head were anything to go by. He groaned again and looked towards the source of the jabbing.

Kurapika was sitting up next to him, poking him in the side with his stick-like weapon that Leorio still hadn’t figured out. He didn’t even look tired, although his usually neat blonde hair was tangled, and a few strands stuck out in weird angles. It was kinda cute.

“Oy, man,” Leorio swatted the thing away, sitting up from the awkward fetus position he had taken during the night. His whole body ached, and he felt tiny sticks in his pants, scratching his legs uncomfortably. “It’s too early.”

“Sorry. I figured that most contestants would be asleep at this hour, slightly before sunrise. During the night they’d be on watch, and during the day they’d obviously be awake. I’d like to be the only ones at the river,” Kurapika said quietly, and his voice was still husky from sleep. 

“Oh, right. Um, when I said river… it’s more of a creek. So,” Leorio chuckled, scratching his head. His hair had leaves in it. And it was a little greasy. Just a little. He lowered his hand.

The blonde eyed him suspiciously. “As long as it’s freshwater, I suppose it’s fine. I feel disgusting. And you still smell.”

“We both smell,” Leorio muttered.

“Yes, yes. Let’s go. Show me your river,” Kurapika said, and that was definitely a sarcastic tone.

It was a short walk, but Kurapika kept poking him with his sticks whenever he was too loud. It wasn’t Leorio’s fault he was so gangly and long-limbed. When he said as much to his companion, the Kurta just rolled his eyes.

“I’m still growing!” Leorio hissed. “You wouldn’t understand, shorty.”

“I’m just below average height for a full-grown man. And average for my age. Five-seven is perfectly acceptable, and I’m in control of my own limbs,” Was the reply. Kurapika and his facts and logic.

Luckily, they encountered no other people, although they did see what appeared to be a disembodied hand lying on the ground. Butterflies fluttered around it. They tried not to look too closely. 

Leorio led the Kurta through rows of thick trees and even more bushes, and then stopped in front of a rock pile that sat next to a large cliff. Kurapika heard the faint sound of trickling water. His companion tucked his case under one arm and began climbing (not particularly gracefully) over the rocks. The blonde followed him, stepping lightly over the large rocks. The light was still dim, but the sun was about to rise, and the early rays offered a small amount of visibility.

From the top of the pile, Kurapika could make out a small creek in the middle of the rocks. It was flanked on either side by a pebble-beach, probably formed by the boulders that had crumbled off of the cliff. The stream was created by a small waterfall that flowed off of said cliff. It wasn’t a river, but it was clean and secluded. He sighed in relief and headed down, after Leorio.

“I’m impressed, Leorio,” Kurapika said, coming to stand next to the other man. “How did you find this?”

“Uh, well, I- I fell off the cliff.”

The Kurta let out a surprised snort of laughter, and then slapped his hand over his mouth. “I don’t think I want to know how that happened. You’re very durable, it seems.”

“Yeah, that’s a word for it,” Leorio replied, slightly embarrassed. He headed to a nearby rock to set his stuff down. “You can go first. I’ll keep watch, or something.”

“Thank you.”

Kurapika stripped down to his underthings (even though the other man was turned around, he was not comfortable being fully naked) but held them under his arm. There was no point in getting clean and then putting dirty clothes back on. He dipped a toe in the water and winced. It was cold. Oh, well. He braced himself, and splashed fully into the creek. It was only deep enough to come up to his waist, and rocks dug into his bare feet, but it felt great. Even in the dim light, Kurapika could see dirt floating off himself and his clothes.

Leorio sat himself on a boulder that had a view of both the creek and the outside surroundings. He faced away, to give the Kurta some semblance of privacy, but he could hear him moving around in the creek. The boy was modest, it seemed, but also uncaring about his appearance. He wondered if these traits had led to full nudity or full clothing. Wait, why was he wondering that?

After a bit, Leorio heard splashing, and then his name was called.

“I’m done. You can turn around, I’m decent,” Kurapika said, just loud enough to hear. Leorio turned, and looked down to see his friend clad only in white shorts (or underwear?) that clung to his skin, pretty much see-through. He choked- in what way was this considered decent? Nothing was left to the imagination. He was more muscular than he appeared, but still slender and graceful-looking. Kurapika’s hair had turned a dark gold, and the strands stuck together messily. Water dripped from them, down his body, onto the ground. Leorio averted his eyes as much as he could, but something in him had reacted. His stomach fluttered. Oh, no.  
The taller man jumped down from his rock, trying only to look at his face, but then his thoughts went back to “pretty boy”, so he looked away entirely. 

“I- uh. Found a nice rock. For seeing. Keeping watch. If you wanna…” He said, trying to sound like he wasn’t malfunctioning. 

“Alright,” Kurapika tilted his head, looking at him a bit oddly, before turning to set his wet clothes on the ground. The sun was halfway risen, and the colors cast his pale body in warm hues. Leorio was definitely not checking out his ass. Oh, god. He was staring at his friend’s ass. 

He turned and mentally smacked himself, before beginning to undress. He didn’t want to get his suit wet, as it was his only one, so he only brought in his undershirt. The Kurta had made his way up to the rock, and Leorio could see his thin form outlined by the rays of run. He had no qualms about being completely naked, but he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, so he made sure his friend had turned around completely before doing so.

Leorio splashed into the creek and yelped a string of curse words. It was freezing. From his rock, Kurapika laughed quietly.

He couldn’t see the man, but his noises were amusing. Kurapika had a feeling that if he turned around, he would get a full view of something he didn’t need to see. He had no desire to make his friend uncomfortable. Although… Leorio had reacted oddly to the sight of him half-naked. Normally, Kurapika would have felt objectified, sexually, but the fact that it was Leorio… 

He sighed quietly, and resolved to figure out what was going on. He simply needed to collect some evidence- he hated not knowing what was going on. The opportunity was provided when Leorio informed him that he was finished.

The taller man stepped out of the water, feeling much better. He quickly put his boxers back on before telling Kurapika he was done, because he was nice like that. The Kurta stood and lept gracefully from the rock.

“I feel much better,” Leorio grinned (still avoiding eye-to-bare chest contact) and stretched his arms over his head. Interestingly, he noticed a faint blush on his friend’s cheeks as his eyes followed the movement. Maybe he was more modest than he thought. Whatever. His solution to what was going on was to simply ignore it.

“Yes, me too,” Kurapika said. “My clothes should be dry soon. I’d rather not walk around with damp cloth on my body. The other contestants should be waking up, so we should conceal ourselves as much as possible. And then we can try to collect more numbers.”

“Gotcha.”

The two settled in the shade of the rocks, so that they could only be seen if someone looked really hard. It was kind of cramped, but neither was bothered by the closeness, oddly enough. The way they were sitting cause their thighs to press against each other once again, but nobody moved.

“Say, Kurapika,” Leorio said. He was trying to distract his brain (and his body) from thinking about the fact that he was sitting next to his friend almost completely naked. “Is there a Kurta language? I’ve heard you mutter things that I can’t understand.”

“Yes,” Kurapika said, surprised. He only spoke Kurta when he was cursing under his breath. It was a dignified way to insult people. He switched into the language. “[This is the language of my people.]”

“Oh. It sounds… pretty,” Leorio said. Ok, this was a terrible choice of conversation topic. The language was flowy and graceful, just like Kurapika himself, and he spoke it with a rasp in his voice. That explained the faint accent in his voice, he supposed. It was… hot. Oh, shit. Shit. He thought Kurapika was hot. That’s what was going on. That’s what he was trying not to think about. He was attracted to a man. A beautiful man, but still- he was male. 

Kurapika heard something in the man’s voice, and he turned to look at him. His face was red, and he appeared to not be breathing regularly. That was solid evidence. Now he just needed a hypothesis.

“Leorio,” He said the name in his Kurta accent. Poor Leorio stopped breathing altogether. He turned to meet his eyes. “Are you attracted to me?”

“What?!” The man just about shouted. His face was the color of a tomato. “I-um-straight-”

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

“...yes,” Leorio muttered, burying his face in his hands. He was mortified- he had never been propositioned this way, so simply. He supposed that made sense, for the Kurta. A hand rested on his cheek, and then long fingers guided his face back up, to find Kurapika kneeling next to him (still shirtless) with his face much closer than before. Slowly, as if Leorio was going to stop him (fuck no), he pressed his lips (soft) against his own. 

Leorio had kissed women before. This was not like that. Kissing them had been necessary, a means to an end, something to do while they fucked. He had never enjoyed it very much. But the feeling of Kurapika was so much different (better). He was soft, but very much in control. The Kurta prompted Leorio’s mouth open with his tongue, exploring him- just the thought of what he looked like sent heat pooling into his stomach. And then Kurapika moved, and Leorio opened his eyes a bit (when had he closed them?) to see the boy straddling his lap, hands still on his face. Fucking hell. Oops, he might’ve said that out loud.

Belatedly, he realized that he hadn’t moved, so he reached around and placed his hand on the boy’s waist. And then slowly slid them down to rest on his ass, while simultaneously bracing himself for a negative reaction. Instead of slapping him in the face, however, Kurapika arched into his hands.

“Fuck,” Leorio groaned. Ok, he had definitely said that out loud. The movement made him aware of the situation that was happening downstairs, so to speak. The Kurta leaned back, and Leorio took the opportunity to press his lips to the side of his jaw, and down his neck, and his chest. Kurapika let out a few words in gasping Kurta, and it was the best thing he’d ever heard. He wanted to hear it again. Leorio pressed his tongue against his nipple, and was gratified by a louder noise, and then the blonde grinded (ground?) himself against him. They were both aroused, evidently. This might have been the hottest thing he had ever experienced. He would reevaluate his sexuality later. Maybe.

Kurapika reached down, grazing his long fingers against Leorio’s chest, to find his hardness. And moved his hand. And the man let out a string of vulgar words in his ear, which the blonde silenced with a bruising kiss.

Trying not to think too hard, Leorio returned the favor. Neither of them lasted very long.

“I think…” The man said, after. Kurapika was still in his lap, resting against his chest. His skin was warm. “I think that I’m not straight.”

The Kurta laughed again, and the sound made Leorio’s heart palpitate just a little. “I think that we need to clean off again. [Let’s go back to your river.]”

**Author's Note:**

> there’s gonna b another chapter if anyone reads this shit. side note: did anyone just say fuck society and become kinda unhinged during quarantine? cause i decided im gay, and then started watching anime and writing this bs in the span of a few months. also i be wearing hella eyeliner now


End file.
